


Rough Boys

by nancy, Zen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a harmless PWP with a two armed Krycek. Get into Alex's head while he fucks Mulder into a frenzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Title and borrowed from Pete Townshend without permission, but much adoration.
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.

* * *

"Oh God," Mulder lets out a groan as I sink my teeth into his neck. "Please, more, harder. Bite me harder, goddammit!"

I love it when he yells. It's amazing how someone can be so commanding and so needy at the same time. Fox Mulder- the walking oxymoron, and the pushiest bottom ever.

I twist the flesh of his neck in my teeth as I fumble with his jeans. Our need for skin on skin was immediate tonight, so our shirts are in a pile on the floor, not far from my coat by the front door. It's a good thing it's winter, he's going to need a turtleneck tomorrow. My mouth can never get enough of Mulder's skin. I can kiss, bite, suck and lick him until my lips are raw and my tongue is numb.

The hard wood floor is hell on my knees. I've got Mukder's pants around his knees now, and he's writhing under me, apparently oblivious to the cold floor. The way he gets lost in his passion makes me wonder if he knows where he is, or who he's with.

"More, Krycek, I need more." Then he growls in my ear like this and my dick tries to bust the seams on my jeans, because he _does_ know it's me. "Take off your fucking jeans!"

He's kicking his own off the rest of the way, and his eyes are wild and hungry, staring a hole into me. As I rip down the button fly of my jeans I feel like I'm flying, because no one gets to see Mulder like this but me. Only I get the ferocious, raw, needy, moaning, sweaty naked creature that's got his fist in my hair, pulling me down to suck my tongue into his throat. He's got his foot hooked in my jeans, which I've managed to work below my knees, and he pushes them down my legs and helps me kick them off, never letting go of my mouth. When we're finally skin to skin, he releases my mouth to moan with pleasure, his head falling back to the floor.

"Ah, feels so good, you feel so fucking good." I love that he tells me these things, that he talks all the way through sex.

Knowing the reaction I'll get, I drag my teeth roughly across his exposed neck. My body accepts the expected shudders that have him jerking into me, and I feel like a violinist who's playing a Stradivarius. His cries may not be music to his neighbors, but they sound like Beethoven's fucking Ninth Symphony to me.

"Mmm, Alex, God yes. Shit! More! Now, I need you now."

His voice booms off the walls, and he's flipping himself over underneath me, his patience for foreplay running out. I learned a long time ago that Mulder doesn't give a shit what his neighbors hear, and as long he doesn't care, I don't care. I grab the lube from my jeans pocket and warm some up in my hand. He's on all fours, his neatly manicured nails scratching at the floor.

"Now!"

Before he can finish the word I've got my finger deep inside him. As I work a second and third finger in him I use my other hand to rub the rest of the lube on my aching dick. Every time I see Mulder like this, his ass in the air, riding my fingers, I feel like I'm being set on fire from the inside out. His thighs are trembling in anticipation, his ass is sculpted flesh on muscle, and if I don't get inside him this second I'm going to spontaneously combust like one of his damn X-Files.

When he feels my dick pressing against him, he falls to his elbows and spreads his legs wider, his body begging for me. The instant before I push into him, everything pulls into focus with unprecedented clarity. In that moment, I can hear the blood pumping through his body, I can see each speck of dust on the floor, and I understand with absolute clarity my mobius relationship with Mulder. But them I'm sunk deep in his heat and everything is reduced to my dick and his ass and how I have no idea where one ends and the other begins, and I lose my epiphany in Mulder's tight heat.

He's calmer now. It's always like this; he's insane with lust and rage and passion until I'm in him, and then he slows down and the ride really just begins. Bracing one hand on his perfect asscheek, I sink my fingers into the tender flesh of his hip and push into him as deep as I can go. I feel his heat spread through me and slowly pull almost all the way out. He lets me glide in and out of him like this, and I can't help but feel like I'm on the chain lift of a roller coaster, waiting for the thrill of the drop. He starts moving with me, falling into my slow rhythm, and I know we're almost at the top of the hill.

"Uuuugggghhhh" The noise rumbles out of him and I swear I can feel the vibrations on my dick. "Talk to me, Alex. I want your voice, I want your words and your twisted, fucked up mind."

"I'm twisted?" At first it was hard for me to even think, let alone talk while I was buried in him, but now I love it. I found out that the truth really _is_ what turns Mulder on. "Yeah baby, I'm twisted, but so are you. You are one fucked up G-man, or you wouldn't be where you are right now. Which is with my cock up your unbelievable ass, in case you weren't 100% clear on this, Mulder."

I lean down over him, my hands on either side of his head so I can get down close, by his ear. I can see drops of our sweat beading on the floor, and feel the heat that's trapped between our bodies. Sometimes I expect him to leave burn marks on my skin.

"So fucking hot, Mulder." He moans in response, and doesn't stop once I find my voice again, just keeps moaning as the words spill out of me. "I burn for you. You could burn me a hundred times and I'll always come back for more."

"More, tell me more, Alex. Harder! Why do you let me burn you?" It always amazes me that he can keep up with what I say, ask me questions, and give directions while he's panting and thrusting under me.

My brain is always a half step behind him, and I answer without thought.

"I need it."

I slam into him harder, and he grunts his approval, and I still can't shut up.

"I want it."

I do. When he's spitting insults and accusations at me, I want it all. I want his fist when it cracks against my face. Why?

"I deserve it."

With this latest damaging revelation that I seem to have blurted out during sex with Mulder, I let loose on his ass. I'm furious that his mind is so sharp that he can ask the perfect question to get me to spill it all; my guts, my fears, and the truth all out in the open for his dissection. I might be the one fucking Mulder's tight ass, but he's the one fucking my mind.

"Yes." He shouts each word between panting breaths, his knees firmly braced, letting me fuck him as hard and as fast as I can. "You. Do. Deserve. It."

As the last word leaves his mouth, he starts to come, neither of us ever having laid so much as a finger on him. When I realize what he said, something twists in my gut until I pull myself up on my knees and throw my head back and a howl rips from deep inside; it's agony and ecstasy spilling out of me.

I collapse on top of him, raw from his retribution, and glowing from it. I'll do penance for Mulder anyway he wants, because one thing these bizarre and amazing encounters on his floor have taught me is that Mulder is just as addicted to me as I am to him. I've also learned not to overstay my welcome. Maybe someday we'll be able to order a pizza or take a shower, but I'm not holding my breath. I've learned to take what I can get in this world, and fight for what I need. I _need_ Mulder; in whatever capacity I can get him.

Even after I pull out of him, get up, collect my clothes, and get dressed, he still doesn't move. Only when I sit on the couch to put on my shoes does he sit up and look at me. His hair looks like something out of a high school geometry book, and his cheeks are flushed, but he's staring right through me. Then he shakes his head and looks me straight in the eyes, gravely serious.

"Maybe I'm as much of a bastard as you are."

The laugh bubbles out of me before I can stop it. I can't believe it when I hear him start to laugh along with me. Here we are, me fully dressed now, him still stark naked and covered in sweat and come, and we're laughing like maniacs because we're a couple of bastards. We're lucky they haven't locked us both up by now. He quiets down, and so do I, relishing the moment as I get up to go.

"Maybe, we deserve each other." He's looking at me like a kid who's just said his first swear word.

I smile and shake my head, dizzy from what he just said. "Maybe we do, Mulder. Maybe we do."

As I pass him on my way to the door I reach down and ruffle his hair, the uncontrollable gesture possessing my hand. He just chuckles as I walk out the door. Maybe we're not as far from that pizza as I thought we were.

The End


End file.
